1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus provided with communication means for data communication and speech means for having speech communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of communication apparatus of this type having a function which permits the operator to communicate orally with a partner as well as a data communication function, there is known in the art a facsimile apparatus, for example.
Such facsimile apparatus are mainly divided into automatic response type apparatus and manual response type apparatus.
In receiving operation using the manual response type facsimile apparatus, when a telephone call is received, first, the handset of a telephone set connected to the apparatus is picked up for conversation, as usual. Thereafter, if image communication is desired, a switch provided on the apparatus for initiating image communication is depressed to start the apparatus. By doing so, the network line is switched from the telephone set to the facsimile apparatus to effect communication operations at both parties' facsimile apparatus.
Similar operation is conducted at the side of a calling party. After making conversation as usual by the telephone, the switch is actuated, if image communication is desired, to start both parties' facsimile apparatus.
On the other hand, if the automatic response type facsimile apparatus is used, image communication is automatically performed in accordance with the predetermined control procedure to be effected after connection to the apparatus. Therefore, there occurs no conversation between the parties. There is known apparatus of a different type capable of permitting conversation. With this apparatus, however, image communication is interrupted during conversation.
As such, known facsimile apparatus are used by switching between an image communication state and a speech state. Therefore, there is a drawback that it is impossible to have both image and speech communication at one time.